


Encounter on Myrkr

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: Another Luke/Mara embarrassing situation.





	Encounter on Myrkr

The weather on Myrkr this time of year was stifling. The temperature itself was unbearable, but when you factored in the humidity it was deadly. Today it felt like the planet was trying to break a record.

Despite the fact that he was in the shade of an old growth forest, Luke was perspiring worse than he ever had on Tatooine.

"At least that was a dry heat," he mumbled to himself quietly as he trudged forward through the thick forest undergrowth while pulling his faithful droid, R2D2, behind him on a travois.

"Shut up!" his companion shouted abruptly. "I don't want to hear a word from you Jedi or I will put a blaster bolt between your eyes."

Luke clamped his mouth shut and gave a quick backward glance at his captor. Her name was Mara Jade. She had saved him from certain death in the freezing blackness of deepspace, but for the last half hour all she talked about was her incredible desire to kill him.

Currently they were making their way through the Vornskr and ysalamiri filled Myrkr forest toward Hyllyard City and the heat was getting to Luke. The exertion of pulling a heavy droid over rough terrain had stressed his body to exhaustion.  If he could use the Force, this would be an entirely different story, but the entire area was a Force deadzone.  He stumbled over some roots, falling to his knees, dropping Artoo. The droid let out a loud screech as it landed hard on the ground.

"Have that droid shut down or I will shut it down permanently!" Mara snarled as she waved her blaster in his direction. "Between your groaning and its infernal squealing I am surprised that every Vornskr in this Force-forsaken forest isn't at our location now."

Luke gave the redheaded woman a level stare as he dragged himself back onto his feet. "Artoo, shut down. It'll be alright." The droid let out a soft moan but complied.

"Jade, if we keep up this pace in this heat we are both going to pass out from exhaustion," Luke stated as he crossed his arms. "We don't have any water," Luke looked down at his ubiquitous Jedi blacks and then to Mara's skin tight leather outfit, "and we're not exactly dressed for the climate."

Mara's eyes narrowed and she bit her lower lip in thought. After a moment she sighed softly as if reaching a difficult decision. "You're right. We're losing too many fluids." Her hardened look shifted to one almost predatory.

"Strip," she said with a malicious grin.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I said strip," Mara repeated. "I want you down to your skivvies. Those dark clothes are just trapping the heat and I don't want to have to drag your sorry unconscious butt across this forest because you got heatstroke."

Luke shuffled his feet. "Jade, I will take off my shirt, but not my pants."

Mara was upon him in two short strides. Before Luke could register what was happening, Mara landed a stinging backhand across his face. Luke stumbled back, his hand coming up to his reddened cheek. When he glanced back up at his captor he found himself staring down the business end of a blaster.

"You will do as I tell you without question, Jedi!" Mara hissed coldly. "Or you will die in this forest, your family never knowing your fate. Do you want that?"

Luke held her gaze for a moment, but then dropped his head as he unsnapped his trousers. "No, I don't want that to happen."

He quickly shrugged out of his boots and trousers and followed by removing his tunic. Putting his boots back on he was left wearing only his footwear and a pair of tight gray boxer briefs. Luke blushed as he noticed Mara's eyes raking up and down his body appraisingly.

"Not bad," she said with a smirk. "It is nice to see that your dependence on the Force hasn't stopped you from keeping up with the physical aspects of training." She walked around him in a circle so she could take in ever angle of the Jedi's taunt body before she stopped to face him. "Not bad at all." She then shrugged off her small backpack and dropped it to the ground before rummaging around for something. She finally pulled out some clothing. "Turn around, Skywalker."

Luke obeyed and stood quietly, looking away from the beautiful woman. He heard some rustling behind him, but he didn't dare sneak a peek for fear of getting slapped by his captor again. After a few minutes Mara allowed him to turn around.

Luke stifled a smile upon seeing Mara had stripped out of her leather suit and slipped into a pair of lightweight green shorts and a very light white tank-top. From the movement under her shirt Luke realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He tried to tear his eyes away from his sexy companion before she noticed he was gawking at her, but he obviously wasn't successful. She gave him an evil smirk.

"Believe me, this is not for your enjoyment. The first thing I was taught about Jungle operations was never wear tight fitting undergarments when you expect to be hot and sweaty for a long period of time, it can result in a raging case of prickly heat." She glanced down at Luke's briefs and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "In fact, those shorts are too tight, maybe I should have you lose them."

Luke moved his hands to cover the assorted bulges visible across the front of his briefs. "If you don't mind, I think I will risk the case of prickly heat," he responded with a scathing tone of voice.

Mara snorted and then waved her blaster at the muscular man. "Get moving."

Luke turned around and bent over to pick up the travois. Mara licked her lips and gazed at the Jedi's backside as he reached for the handles of the travel carrier. Luke hefted the handles up and started the slow and painful trudge forward.

After a about thirty minutes they found themselves deep within the forest. Not a sound could be heard except for the occasional chirp of the local birds or the rustling of some small creature in the underbrush.

"We'll stop for now," Mara ordered.

Luke sat down on a rock and removed his boots, pouring out the dirt and rocks that were trapped inside. He looked up at his captor. "Do you have anything to eat or drink?"

Mara glared at him for a moment, but then shrugged off her pack and pulled out a small bottle of water.

"You've been holding out on me," Luke commented as he reached for the bottle.

"Shut up or you can go without," Mara snarled.

As she held out the bottle Luke quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him as he reached with his other hand trying to gain control of the weapon. Mara acted quicker and stepped forward, placing one foot behind Luke's. She then pushed, causing him to tumble backwards.

He let go of Mara and attempted to break his fall, but the next thing he knew he was sprawled out on his back and had an irate looking Mara Jade sitting on top of him, straddling his hips.

She shoved the blaster into his face. "Don't move! Don't even flinch or I'll blast you!"

Luke froze, his pulse racing. It wasn't because of her threats but because he was now painfully aware that a beautiful half-naked woman was now straddling him, her every movement causing a rubbing sensation against his briefs. He never understood why he found dangerous women so arousing... whether they were rebels, Imperials or just plain bad girls. Luke had to admit, Mara Jade was the most gorgeous, dangerous and arousing bad girl of them all. The feel of her warm body on top of his made his mind wandered to some totally outrageous forbidden thoughts, things that he would like to do with this woman. Luke's lips slightly curled up in a small smile. Gods! She was exquisite.

Mara, seeing his change of demeanor, looked at him incredulously. "Stang!" she exclaimed. "This turns you on!"

Luke turned his head away in embarrassment, knowing it was the truth.

"I should have known," Mara whispered, "I should have known you were one of them. I know your type. Oh, I know your type entirely too well," Mara snarled at Luke as she pushed her blaster painfully into his jaw.

"And what type would that be, Mara?" Luke asked evenly, setting a narrow gaze on her.

"After you relegated me to a life of despair- jobless and homeless- I spent years scraping a living by serving drinks in some of the most wretched backwater dives in this galaxy," Mara spat venomously. "All the time I saw men like you—powerful, rich, men with connections, men who held the power of life and death over others in their very hands. They would come to the most lowly and vile drinking establishments to slum with the locals. They came for one reason, one particular kind of woman."

Luke swallowed but didn't say a thing.

"These powerful men who had others trembling at their feet wanted a woman to dominate them. They wanted to feel helpless at the hands of another. They got a sick sexual arousal out of being abused and degraded. That is the kind of man I think you are."

Luke glared at the stunning woman. He wanted to venomously deny the accusation, but he knew she was one woman he would love to dominate him. "You would be wrong," he lied.

Mara scoffed. "Oh yeah, then you tell me why having a blaster to your head just got you aroused?"

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as Mara wiggled against the front of his briefs…she was driving him crazy. "I have a half naked woman pressed against me, that's all. It's an involuntary reaction. I, in no way, want to have sex with you."

Mara's eyes narrowed to slits. "What's wrong, Jedi? You think you're too good for me? The holier-than-thou hero of the rebellion and savior of the Jedi order won't lower himself to associating with a former Imperial? I bet you only have relations with chaste royal debutantes that have been thoroughly screened and approved by your sister."

Luke gritted his teeth. "Just get off me Mara. I don't want you touching me."

Mara glared at the semi-nude Jedi. "And you really think I care what you want?" she asked hotly. "I don't! What _I want_ is what matters."

There was a pause as he tried to struggle free, but he only succeeded in rubbing his sensitive areas against hers. An feral grin formed on her lips. "And maybe, just maybe, you have what I want." She ran a finger down his muscular chest. "Maybe I'll have a little fun with you while we're out here away from Karrde's Myrkr Base…all alone where nobody can see us." She leaned down and ran her tongue across his lips making Luke shudder. Stang! He wanted this woman…now!

Mara leaned back and smirked. "Are you going to be a good boy while we have a little fun?"

Luke grimaced, "Yes."

"Good," Mara replied as she captured his lips with hers and gave him an almost crazed passionate kiss.

Luke could still feel the blaster pressed against his head, but instead of that turning him off it only served to fuel his desire for this incredible woman. He reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"Gods, Mara!" Luke gasped, "You've got me so turned on!"

"Shut up!" Mara hissed at him, pausing, "I couldn't care less how you feel so just shut up!"

Mara returned to her machinations and Luke remained silent. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies and Luke smiled as his kisses coaxed a deep lustful moan from the woman lying on top of him. He wasn't sure how far she wanted this to go, but he risked rolling over so he was on top of her. While their lips remained locked he used his hands to divest themselves of the rest of their clothing. He looked into her deep green eyes and he saw she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Their joining was amazing. Even without the Force, the situation was so arousing he was brought to the peak of ecstasy only moments after Mara shouted out his name.

Both were breathing hard and dripping sweat from their exertions. Luke looked down at the beautiful, nude woman lying beneath him. Her hair was spayed out across the forest floor, eyes closed in sated repose. She still held the blaster loosely, but now it was no longer pointed at him.

As he slowly rose off of her he heard her disappointed groan. Luke smiled at Jade. He leaned down to kiss her lips, which incited an uncharacteristic giggle from his lover. Next he swiftly grabbed the blaster and started running like hell. "Got your blaster!" he gloated as he ran.

Mara's eyes flew open and she started rattling off a string of Corellian curses as she jumped up and started running after him. "Come back here!" she shouted.

Luke was running nude through the forest, branches and razor grass stinging this body as he cut through the underbrush. He could hear Mara swiftly approaching him from behind. Luke was tackled and Mara wrestled with him trying to grab the weapon. She was able to dislodge it from his hand but that only served to send it flying into the bushes.

They rolled around on the forest floor fighting for dominance until Mara screamed, "Stop! Stop! Oh Stang! We done it now!"

Luke let go of the woman and looked down at the plants they were rolling around in. "Force, Mara! Oh no!"

.

.

.

_**~Sickbay at Karrde's Myrkr base~** _

Han Solo shook his head as he looked at his friend lying in the med bed. "The medic says it is the worse case of contact dermatitis he's ever seen. It looks like you were rolling around in the local poison flora all day. You'd think that you would have learned your lesson after the first time you had a run in with that plant."

Luke groaned. "Han, I don't want to talk about it."

He could only shrug. "Hey, what weird things you and your wife do is your own business. But when you guys asked to join Karrde and me in reestablishing his Myrkr base, I didn't think you and Mara would be taking a stroll down memory lane."

Han looked over at his brother-in-law's wife who was equally covered with hives. She averted her eyes in an uncharacteristic show of embarrassment.

"There's something that I don't understand," the former smuggler continued. "You see, the medic says the plant you ran into only cause's welts by contact. So how did you and the Misses get hives over a hundred percent of your body?"

Luke coughed and Mara pretended to be interested in whatever was outside her window.

Han leaned back and laughed. "The next time you and your lady want to partake in another one of your kinky fantasies, maybe you should stick to the Imperial Palace torture chambers," he said with a wink.

As Han walked out of the sickbay Luke looked over to his wife and laughed. "Other than the run in with the poison plants…and maybe that painful slap...that is exactly how I wished our first encounter on Myrkr went."

Mara rolled her eyes. "If I knew then what I knew now…it probably would have gone down that way." She chuckled. "And I was trying to stay in character when I slapped you."

"You were in perfect _'The Last Command'_ character," he admitted. They both sat silently for a moment before Luke turned to Mara. "Were there really Imperial Palace torture chambers?"

Mara nodded. "They're still there, I heard. They were deep enough underground that they survived the Battle of Coruscant. Why?"

Luke gave her a toothy smile. "You want to visit them sometime?"

Mara smirked. "Do I get to be Master?"

He winked at her. "Always."


End file.
